independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Monica Lewinsky
Monica Lewinsky was the most important thing and notable thing about Bill Clinton during his administration. What we cared about wasnt the affair, but the fact that he lied about it. needed. By denying the affair Clinton became the only President in history to tell a lie until Barack Obama. The Republicans went on a campane to have Clinton removed from office and pretty much all of America agreed that he should be regardless of gender, political affiliation or race. Whores are more important then wars and even though they may be pronounced the same, lying about one is ok, lying about the other is NOT. Synopsis Bill Clinton had never been a gallant man, having sexually assaulted Paula Jones along with several other women, and probably men too considering hes a liberal. But In 1995 he took his sick affairs to a new level. Thats the year he first inserted a cigar into his secretary at the Oval Office. The Oval Office contained an oval table known only as the "Round Table" where Clinton would subject Monica Lewinsky to sick sex games such as wife swaps, soggy biscuit and other tomfoolery . Lewinsky would see him at the office frequently at first but over the next two years she would see at less. Lewinsky then told Linda Tripp about the liasons. The heroic Kenneth Starr attempted to take Clinton down, and Clinton challenged him mano y mano. War was declared. Starr began to produce evidence during discovery, and soon the nation would see biscuits stained with semen along with a stained Sunday dress (it was theorized that he may have disrespected the Sabbath by spackling her on a Sunday). Silence was easy to obtain as Lewinsky herself didnt want to testify because she knew she would end up like the Black Dahlia, as thats how the Clintons deal with there enemies 2 and it would be easy for them to exterminate her. However soon there was no question as to what happened and Congress voted to inpeach. This vote was affirmed however the dems only care about "there team" and kept him from being booted out. Although the right move would have been to forego the rest of his presidency, Clinton decided to stay like a coward because he really didnt give a damn. A scussbucket til the end, he served out his term and never apologized to us for making the nation know about his sex life. Outcome One result of the Lewinsky affair is that the people decided we didnt want to have a liar in the White House anymore, so we elected George W. Bush. Early on in Bushs presidency however, liberals decided they were just going to disagree with him for the sake of it, and they never gave him a chance. Therefore another liar was able to be elected by the name of Obama. The important thing to remember is that we didnt hate Clinton just because he was a democrat, but because he LIED and we hate LIARS. Now if youll excuse me I need to go listen to gallant FOX News personalities such as Shawn Hannity, Sarah Palin and Glenn Beck. References 2 Vince Foster